Talk:Limbo/@comment-213.228.165.27-20161007031550
Limbo is currently my favourite Warframe. he's such an incredible equalizer that it trivializes quite a lot of content for the game. Examples: -I have been farming Ivara recently - Already got all the parts, now comes the waiting - and using this guy, I was able to speedrun the mission faster than I could with any other frame. as it turns out, using Sprint along with Rift Walking (they do indeed stack!) makes you run faster than Rank3 unmodded Volt's superspeed buff, and that's with Sprint at rank 2 - not even maxed. using the 10x cipher blueprint, I could complete the spy mission on neptune on... 4 minutes. I literaly would just go past all the enemies in the level and lightning speed, arrive at the data vault, solve the puzzle, cipher the data, walk out, rinse, repeat. 4 minutes, 3 data caches of very high difficulty, and a positive outcome of ciphers and credits, plus rare mods (I got Covert Lethality while trying to get ivara, which is just PERFECT) and good relics. life is good, peeps. -He makes Nightmare MOde missions a cakewalk. you can either RiftSprint past everything and go for the objective, or safely stay in the Rift, abduct enemies one by one, keep your allies alive due to complete SHARED damage immunity, you can do so many different things, it's ridiculous. -He's an excelent support frame for Sorties. his ability to draw infinite amounts of fire and negate all that damage is priceless. -I have discovered that he also makes perhaps the BEST decoy in the game. what exactly stops you from walking to a boss, draw aggro, and let your team deal the damage safely? it really saves a LOT of headaches to relatively new players, when it comes to more complex bosses like the Raptor, which has those nasty drones, and those lasercannons. pull a Limbo, stand in the center of the room, profit. you even get on a good position to grab and deliver the explosive core. -He is stupidly energy efficient. I couple him with a maxed Energy Siphon, and I can't recall ONE MISSION where I ran out of energy. it's ridiculous. paired with streamline and Flow, you end up with a build so stupidly efficient that you can literaly start your mission in the Rift, end your mission while practicaly never leaving the Rift,and spamming your abilities at will - while still not running out of energy: in fact, I tend to end my missions with a shitton more energy than I started. -even his banish ability deals surprisingly good damage, for what it does. I can consistently insta-kill level 30 corpus crewman and lancers, and whatever survives that, won't live to tell the tale because of the knockdown it inflicts. it opens up a target to such insane punish opportunities for so little energy; it's downright insane, considering how you can just spam it while in the rift, if you're using this high-efficiency build and strategy. it's almost too good. -it is also a frame that forces you to pay attention to what you're doing. his survival stats are SHIT, and one moment of distraction will kill you.keeping track of what's in the rift, what's not, how long you will take to kill that bombard, etc - it forces you to think and strategize a lot more than with other warframes like, say, Ember - which can be played simply by pressing 4 and walking around the map, not firing a bullet. -It's a frame that lets you spam its powers at will. it's almost hyperactive in comparison to other frames - his abilities are far more eficient than his neutral abilties, and his rift buffs are too good to pass out on, so you will find yourself using abilities near-constantly if you're serious on playing this guy - which makes him very fun to play. I am currently maining Limbo, and I don't regret it. playing it with friends and using voice comms, he is easily end-game viable. for pub matches, however, not so much since most *ahem* scrubs don't know how he works, and go with the moronic opinion of he sucks because he can't cause damage, or makes me unable to do shit. While I do agree it's a very gimmicky frame and not something unexperienced players should try to handle, he's a real blast to use.